DP Jump City Revised
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: Everyone he loved was dead. Living in Jump City, thanks to Vlad's generosity, Danny will learn that the GIW, TT, & Slade are after him. After a year he becomes a hero again but when Dan shows up everything starts to unravel. -If you thought the first version was good you'll love this one, it's much better-


Summary: Everyone he loved was dead. Living in Jump City, thanks to Vlad's generosity, Danny will learn that the GIW, TT, & Slade are after him. After a year he becomes a hero again but when Dan shows up everything starts to unravel. -Reposted-

So because DP Jump City was my first fanfic it was certifiably terrible and people probably only read it because there wasn't very many long DP-TT crossovers out there. But I assure you this time around it will be much better. The original chapters I'll keep and edit a bit but as for the ones based on original episodes I'll be getting rid of. Don't worry it'll be good. So remember I find that too many of these fics have to much angry Danny and to little (if any) Men in white, Dan, and last but not least Slade! (I'm a Slade fanatic, be warned) I think I might even get some Justice League crossovers in here too which is basically the rest of the DC verse so halalooyah, this is going to be kick ass!

* * *

Chapter 1

It All Came Tumbling Down

I did it. I captured Dan. He couldn't hurt me or my loved ones anymore. With that thought I instantly relaxed and forgot all of my troubles.

Beep- Beep- Beep-

I turned around with a frown on my face to see the nauseating sight of the Nasty Burger, in all its glory. But that wasn't what had me frowning. Oh no, it was the sight of the metal container of Nasty Sauce that my family, friends, and even Mr. Lancer were attached to by Dan's green ectoplasm that had me ready to hurl. My stomach dropped to my feet at the sight of the gage on the metal container suddenly zipping from the cautious yellow to the deadly red.

"Oh no".

Under any other circumstance I would have chastised myself for the weakness that was able to break overtake my usually confident voice but at the moment I couldn't care less and with good reason.

Within a matter of seconds the gage exploded, glass bursting and the needle falling limply to the side, no longer functional. The container soon followed as cracks formed and the pressure crushed the thick metal in an attempt to release the pressure inside its burning center. Masses of pent up steam slowly accomplished this as it seeped out of the cracks in vicious streams, threatening to scald anyone who gets close enough.

A gasp escaped my lips upon its own accord as I looked at everyone I held dear, yes including Mr. Lancer. This couldn't be it, Clockwork's prediction couldn't come true, it just couldn't.

My heart pound, pound, pounded in my chest and my breathing quickly became ragged. No, I could not have a panic attack, not when so much was at stake. But as they looked to one another from the corner of their eyes with a grim realization on their faces I felt my hearts furiously pounding stop. Everything around me slowed down, it was as if everything was moving in slow motion and strangely enough _my _life flashed before my eyes. Wasn't that what was supposed to happen to the one dying?

It was then I realized that if they died . . . so would I. How could I live without them? I couldn't. I simply couldn't.

Quick as a whip I took off running and just like that my heart jump start, coming back to life like a modern day Frankenstein. My hair whipping back from the intense wind as I ran, pumping my arms like a madman to pick up speed just as Sam and Dash taught me so long ago in gym class. In a moment of pure desperation I called upon my ghost powers and a bright white ring appeared around my midsection and for a moment, a fleeting moment, I thought everything was going to be ok, that it'd work.

Of course with luck as bad as mine it only figured that before they had even started to separate the rings disappeared. I was horror stricken. This wasn't real; it was a nightmare, a figment of my twisted imagination.

Yet deep down I knew it was real, that this was actually happening. My mouth hung open as a thick numbness started to envelope me as I went into shock. I thought I would die right there from the indescribable feeling tearing at my chest, at my heart and soul. As I continued to run I faintly realized that I exclaimed something along the lines of "I can't go ghost".

It wasn't until I tripped on a rock, however, that I knew it was over, that there was no hope. It was over, I would die here today with my family. The world moved slower yet as I was sent falling to the ground, my arms desperately held out in front of me as if to envelope them in my grasp and pull them free from the fiery tomb. A strangled cry of pain split the air to accompany the hissing of the steam, "Noooooooooooo"!

Sweat poured down my face and I clenched my teeth in agenizing anticipation. I held my breath preparing my heart for the shattering pain that was to come. My eyes instinctively looked into that of my loved ones to beg them to save themselves, to not die. They can't leave. . .

For what would be the last time we looked at each other, all of us knowing they were going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. Absolutely nothing. Yet instead of fear on their faces like I expected all I could see was a look of forgiveness and never ending love for me . . . They knew they would die, they had accepted it and they wanted me to know that desperately. They wanted me to live a long hap- _BOOM!_

I was flung backwards with a powerful force, a gigantic ball of fire radiating heat, and shrapnel was sent flying in every direction. I lay on my back, ears ringing and vision blurry. The world was spinning and I couldn't tell the difference from up and down. Where was I, what was going on. And then it all came back to me.

"N- noo", I coughed out, tears welling up in the corner of my eyes and threatening to spill. "NOO"! With a sudden surge of energy I transformed into Danny Phantom and flew straight into the center of the explosion desperate to find my family alive in that dreadful mess. I picked apart the debris in a savage desperation, not willing to believe that they were gone. My hysteria rose and I found it harder and harder to breath as smoke filled my lungs. I could no long keep the tears at bay and they soon started flowing freely from my intense liquid, neon green eyes.

My heart was broken.

My life was over.

When the smoke and debris from the explosion finally settled down my search began to slow and become more sloppy. I was losing my grip on conciseness and I didn't know how much longer I could remain in ghost form.

It was a miracle really that I was able to make out the familiar sound of helicopter blades turning and police sirens wailing over the crackle of the flames and the beating of my heart.

It was only when a bright light engulfed me, leaving me almost blind, and the feel of artificial wind lapping at my jumpsuit that I was brought back to reality.

A man, who was part of a crowd which must have formed behind me in my dazed stupor, suddenly yelled out with an intense rage and I nearly fainted at what I heard next.

"You murderer we looked up to you"!

Me, a murderer? I tried my best to save them! Yet I failed; did that make me a murderer? _Is_ it my fault?

I slowly turned around to face the man, a hand held over my bleeding head to block out the steady stream of light. I instantly regretted it.

Standing slightly behind the older man was a young boy, a familiar one at that, who was holding a Danny Phantom doll in his hands. My biggest fan . . .

He whispered softly, so softly in fact that if I didn't have acute hearing I wouldn't have picked it up.

". . . Why, why'd you do it"? The tears that formed in the child's eyes only furthered to break my aching heart. This was sufficiently the worst day of my life.

"Give it up Phantom, you're surrounded", bellowed the Guys in White from the chopper who were no doubt glaring daggers at me venomously under there dark shades. K and O to be more precise.

That's it.

I'd had enough.

There was only so much a person could handle at a time and I'd defiantly long passed my breaking point. I had to get out of here and I had to get out of here _now_. Without a moments hesitation I turned intangible. I needed to escape from everything. My mind was still reeling and hadn't properly processed what had just happened. As fast as I could I flew away, away from everything.

The sun had set and the sky was a dark black almost entirely blocked out by the gray storm clouds. It would no doubt rain soon. There were no stars in sight and yet the moon's silver beams were still able to penetrate and illuminating my face, my tears sparkling in its light. The harsh winds licked at my exposed skin further numbing me. Yet I found myself happy for it, to feel anything else at the moment would only bring me more pain and I was already hurting enough as it was.

I stopped directly over my house and paused for a moment knowing that this would be the last time I ever laid eyes on it. Phasing through the building and into the basement I immediately opened the ghost portal. While I wanted to simply go upstairs and collapse on my bed I knew I couldn't, the GIW would be here soon to confiscate my parents invention. That and . . . take me to Vlad.

A shiver involuntarily worked its way down my spine. I knew what I had to do.

Flying around the lab in a frenzy I picked up as many of my parents inventions as I could, including the blueprints to the Fenton Portal and threw them into the Spector Speeder. Knowing it had to be done I took a deep breath and started to push the Spector Speeder into the portal. I grunted at the exertion but thanks to my ghost powers, which had meracilously stay with me, I was able to quickly slid it in. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the last part of my plan . . . blowing up Fentonworks. I'd be damned if the GIW took my parents life work and used it for their nefarious purposes.

But I'd have to make it look like an accident.

Walking over to the portal I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I sure hope this works . . . Opening my eyes I carefully removed the Ecto-Filtraitor. It took a minute but red lights eventually started to blink and an animatronic voice stated, "_Warning, warning, Ecto-Filtraitor has been removed, if not replaced the portal will explode in 10, 9, 8_"-

That was as far as I let it go before I plunged into the Ghost Zone after the Spector Speeder. As I drove off towards my destination I saw, much to my disdain, the portal disappear in a brilliant shimmer of light . . .

Taking a deep breath I steeled myself for what I had to do next, I wouldn't cry anymore, by the time I got there my mask would be set. Where was I going? A silly question really; where else would I go other than Clockworks Tower? In all honesty I had no desire to see Clockwork for the rest of my life and afterlife but Dan needed to be under his all-seeing supervision. As I drove I let my mind go blank so that when everything was taken care of I could sort through my emotions. Right now the last thing I needed was to be an emotional train wreck, so I got rid of them.

I involuntarily let out a sigh when I found myself outside of what could only be Clockwork's residence. It was a rather peculiar place to say the least but this was the Ghost Zone and everything was strange here.

Exiting the Spector Speeder I flew into the clock tower with a twinge of distaste. When I found my way inside I took a moment to observe the various gears which moved in a never ending cycle and truth be told the constant ticking they produced helped to calm my jittering nerves.

"Danny".

I whirled around see Clockwork floating behind me with a solemn look on his blue face.

With a withering sigh and a look of untold sorrow I returned with a weary, "Clockwork".

Clockwork peered at me with a look of pure regret and sorrow. "I'm sorry".

Despite my valiant efforts a tear leaked out of my burning green eyes. Those words were filled with such sorrow that I couldn't bring myself to lash out at him, no matter how much I wanted to. I needed someone to blame, anyone other than myself. But when it came down to it, it was my fault. _I _was the one who couldn't save them, _I _was the one who didn't listen to Clockwork, and _I _was the one who killed them in the form of Dan.

All . . . my fault.

"It wasn't your fault Danny", whispered an elderly voice that held a knowing quality to it.

Looking up under my shaggy hair I bit my lip to stop a sob. If he really did care why didn't he save them? Why didn't he do something? Because it was meant to happen?

Shaking my head to clear my troublesome thoughts I wordlessly threw him the thermos. "Make sure he doesn't escape".

"I'll do my best". His response took on a tone of uncertainty and while this troubled me greatly I knew there was nothing I could do about it. If there was anyone who could keep Dan imprisoned it was Clockwork. All I could do was sit back and wait for the worst.

Biting my lip I asked an important question which had been raddling around in my head a lot lately, "Where am I supposed to go, my Aunt's? The Guys in White might find me there and with my parent's dead and past suspicions of me being Danny Phantom who knows what they'll do if they find me"?

Changing into his Adult form Clockwork said, "Go to Vlad", as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

My eyebrows knitted together and a deep frown formed on my face. "So, what, I can become Dan and be the destroyer of an entire world? Are you kidding me"?!

Clockwork simply offered me a small smile giving me the best dang chastising look I'd ever seen. In that instant I felt like a child who had just asked the silliest question. "You don't have to live with him and while I'm sure he'll be quite reluctant, with enough persuading you should be able to convince him to arrange something".

I was astonished. "But what if he doesn't let me leave? This is the perfect opportunity to take me as his son and apprentice"!

Clockwork frowned and shook his head. "You underestimate Vlad's compassion, I have seen the future, as have you, and you and I both know that with this devastating loss he would do anything to make you happy".

I wanted to argue more but I knew he was right. Vlad had even gone as far as ripping out my ghost half to make the pain go away. That being said he would help me start a life on my own . . . wouldn't he? Nodding reluctantly I finally gave in. "Alright . . . I'll give it a shot". And with that I flew off to find Vlad's portal.

-CW-

I watched as Danny flew out of my lair with a frown on my now childish face. A crushing regret settled upon me once more and for the umpteenth time that night I wished that the Observants hadn't intervened. If they hadn't Danny wouldn't be in this terrible conundrum, his friends and family would still be alive and Dan would have been defeated. Not only that but his future would have been a bright one. Eventually his secret would have been revealed to the world and he would be accepted as a hero. He'd even have the honor of becoming a member of the Justice League when he came of age, fighting alongside earths best and brightest. Eventually he would have married Sam and had three half ghost children, two fraternal twins Donny and Chandler, and a younger boy named Alec.

But it was all taken away from him by those meddling Observants. They stopped me as I was about to save Danny's family thus solidifying the future that was rightfully his. Now not even I know what will befall him . . . The Observants, however, are quite pleased. They feel that now that he has been warned and Dan is captured that Danny will not make the mistakes he was 'destined' to. I say destined in air quotes of course because Danny was never meant to become Dan. This entire experience was to teach Danny a valuable lesson . . . one that even in this travesty has been learned.

It is a rather infuriating feeling to not know what will happen for the first time in my long life, a feeling I wish to rid myself of. You see by altering this event the Observants unknowingly altered the timeline, which I might add, has never been done before. It will take time, how much I'm not sure, for the timeline to solidify again and until then I won't know what will happen. Only bits and pieces of the new future are projected to me and while it's better than nothing the images are unclear and confusing. Although the few things that I can make out are highly worrying . . .

_A friend of earth._

_A pleasant surprise._

_Billionaires, there's, four. _

_Two teams of just._

_The color white._

_Copper and Kevlar. _

_A world in danger_

_And . . ._

_The one who started it all . . ._

Yes troubling indeed . . . But perhaps the good found in the images will be enough to set things right . . .

-DP-

Subtle as ever Vlad.

Those waw the first that popped into my head when I found a giant football hiding Vlad's ghost portal. His open ghost portal. Perhaps he was expecting Skulker?

Shrugging it off I took a deep breath to prepare myself. This was going to be rough.

Entering the lab I felt nausea settle over me. The last time I had been here was during my parent's high school reunion when Vlad had tried to kill my Dad.

. . . Looks like he won't have the chance now.

Damn. A sob shook my frame and all at once I lost my composure. I fell to the ground and balled my eyes out on my enemy's floor. But is that even a fair title? Was he ever really my enemy or just a lonely man seeking to help someone who had gone through the same thing as him? Did he even ever want my dad dead? Did it matter?!

I was so wrapped up in my sobbing that I hadn't even realized that alarms had been blaring for some time exclaiming that there was an unknown ectoplasmic signature in the lab nor when it ended. Before I knew what was happening I was brought into a tight embrace by the very man who had been plaguing my thoughts for the past few days. I involuntarily snuggled deeper into his chest and returned his hug. Unknowingly I changed from the heroic Danny Phantom to wimpy Danny Fenton, only fitting considering my state of emotional turmoil. Phantom was the strong one, the one who could battle an army of ghosts and win, Fenton was the one who got bullied and felt the tight shackles of depression.

"It's alright little badger, I'm here now", a voice cooed, apparently privy on my situation.

I opened my puffy eyes to see the man I had come to talk to and secretly to find condolence in. "Vlad, what are you doing here"?

The smallest of smiles formed on his face, "Well I do live here Daniel".

At his teasing tone I couldn't help but feel slightly at peace. "Vlad", I whispered in a barley audible voice. Luckily Vlad, like myself, has remarkably good hearing and was able to catch it.

". . .Yes"?

Looking into his face with my large baby blue eyes I knew that I'd have to say what I was about to say. "I can't stay here".

Vlad paused for a long time before responding. "Daniel if this is about our troublesome past don't worry. I have no ill intent, I only want what's best for you".

"Then you won't make me stay". I then went on to explain what had happened with Clockwork and Dan.

"I see . . .".

"So please Vlad, don't make me stay, send me somewhere where the GIW won't bother me, where I won't be in risk of becoming _him_".

Vlad nodded slowly coming to terms with the fact that I wouldn't be staying with him, at least not for a long while.

"There is _one_ place where you can go, where you'll be safe, where the GIW shouldn't be able to get to you".

I looked up at Vlad with a hopeful expression, drying the last of my tears. "Where"?

"Jump City".

* * *

Alright so do you think this is better than my original version? Also any guesses as to what the lines in the prophecy mean? If anyone can guess which each means then I'll tell you who the two people joining Danny in his conquest are (haven't changed yet) Although to be perfectly honest I don't expect anyone to guess them all correctly. But hey don't let that stop you!


End file.
